Simplify the expression. $ (-7n^{5}-n^{2}-4n) - ( -4n^{7}-6n^{2}+7n) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(-7n^{5}-n^{2}-4n) + (4n^{7}+6n^{2}-7n)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7n^{5}-n^{2}-4n + 4n^{7}+6n^{2}-7n$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{7 n^5} - { n^2} - \color{#9D38BD}{4 n} + {4 n^7} + {6 n^2} - \color{#9D38BD}{7 n} $ Combine like terms. $ { 4 n^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -7 n^5} + { n^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ n} $ Add the coefficients. $4n^{7}-7n^{5}+5n^{2}-11n$